supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncontrollable Power/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Edme Info On the planet of Srevos, a mysterious man who calls himself "The Tajent" is on the loose. It is said he has the power of mind control, and can control anyone who gazes into his eyes at will. The heroes must find a way to safely put an end him before he gets everyone on the planet and save all the people who dared to look into his eyes. Note: RPers can not get mind controlled without the user's permission. RP Characters: The Tajent (Edme) Edme (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) Heep (Night) Tamsen (Night) Naruto (Night) Vallis (Night) Dedede (Ftag) Itzal (Icy) Zake (Frost) Arbiter (Icefern) On Srevos... Edme went to go meet with the other heroes, while Aiyana, who was constantly talking, followed her --- A man with a hood and sunglasses walked down the streets of Srevos, ready to strike the first person he comes across. ☆Edme☆ 15:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Tamsen ran over to Edme "hey" she said smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, hi Tamsen," Edme replied. "Hi! I'm Aiyana! As you can see I'm a liger, and Edme is my friend! It looks like you're Edme's friends, so you can be mine too!" Aiyana went on.---- The man saw three animals talking. Two wolves, and on liger. He grinned slyly and walked toward them slowly. ☆Edme☆ 16:07, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "nice to meet you too Aiyana" said Tamsen.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:09, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "So, what are you doing in Srevos, Tamsen?" Edme asked. ☆Edme☆ 16:11, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "well i decided to come here because i got bored" she laughed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede walked up to the group. Ftaghn Talk 16:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Well, you have to be careful. This world is in grave danger, a man with mind control powers is on the loose, it's very similar to being stone-eyed if he gets you. Once he gets this world, he will go for another," Edme said.---- The man got closer, ready to take off his sunglasses. ☆Edme☆ 17:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "wow" said Tamsen.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Zake was walking down the street. He saw the man with sunglasses and attempted to pickpocket him. 19:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Itzal appeared in Srevos suddenly. He didn't know where he was or how he got there exactly. Icewish ♥ 19:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana went to look for some food while Edme and Tamsen were talking, and saw Itzal. ☆Edme☆ 19:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Itzal spotted the two wolves and wasn't quite sure what to do. He tried to find a knife, but realized that he had lost them somewhere when he appeared in Srevos. Icewish ♥ 19:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) The man started to take his glasses off----Edme told Tamsen, "I expected other people to come, but I suppose it's just Aiyana and me." ☆Edme☆ 20:05, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Itzal looked at Edme, confused. "You can talk?" he asked her. Icewish ♥ 22:57, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Zake, ignoring Edme, brushed past Itzal, trying to take his money. He looked lik he had much more money than the guy with sunglasses. 23:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "If you're trying to pickpocket me, I got nothing. I was planning to travel through the desert, so I didn't bother to take anything with me other than water," said Itzal to Zake. Icewish ♥ 23:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Dedede was with Edme. Ftaghn Talk 00:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The man heard sirens coming up to him. Three police cars were surrounding him, and two police men came out of each car. Each police man was wearing a special kind of glasses. "Stop right there! We know who you are, and you can do no harm to us with these glasses!" one of them said. The man took off his glasses and swatted off one of the policeman's glasses. Very quickly, the policemen fought each other, until all of them had looked into the man's eyes. They all stood there, ready for their next order.----Edme had seen the entire thing. So this is The Tajent! Edme thought. She grabbed the glasses-which were safely away from the cars-for everyone. ☆Edme☆ 02:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Wait, what's going on?" asked Itzal, confused. Icewish ♥ 02:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Just wear these glasses, I'll explain later," Edme whispered. Aiyana wore her glasses and his behind a bush. For once, she was speechless. Edme realized The Tajent was walking towards her. The policemen started to surround the group. ☆Edme☆ 02:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter was watching the event with interest. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," said Itzal. Icewish ♥ 03:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Zake took a pair of the glasses and put them on. He drew his sword, ready to fight the policemen. 13:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "All of you have seen too much. You now know my secret. I am now forced to take all of you," The Tajent said, "Get them!" The policemen started nearing the group. "Don't hurt them! They're all innocent!" Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 16:57, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter leaped towards the Tajent, sword pointed towards him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Itzal looked around, trying to find a weapon since he didn't have one. He picked up a medium-sized stone and threw it quickly at the Tajent. Icewish ♥ 19:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC) While the Tajent was distracted, Dedede smashed him with his hammer. Ftaghn Talk 23:49, March 30, 2013 (UTC) The Tajent ducked when he saw Arbiter, and avoided Dedede's hammer, but the rock knocked him backward. ☆Edme☆ 01:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Itzal tried to punch the Tajent in the face. Icewish ♥ 01:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) A policeman hit Itzal's head with a nightstick, and The Tajent ducked.---- Edme tried to pounce on The Tajent. "Silly mutt!" The Tajent said. ☆Edme☆ 01:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Itzal's vision got very blurry and he felt incredibly dizzy. He tried to kick the Tajent, but ended up hitting Edme instead. Icewish ♥ 01:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter faceplanted as he lost grip of his sword. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 01:59, March 31, 2013 (UTC) A policeman with a gun shot at Aiyana, but it barely missed. Aiyana attacked the policeman. Another policeman took Arbiter's sword. Edme tried to get up, but she was weak, and she collapsed. ☆Edme☆ 02:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter reached aimlessly for his sword, and realized it wasn't there. When he looked up, he saw the Tajent's eyes. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 02:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The Tajent spoke to him in his head, Listen to me now. Some try to fight it, but only few can get past. ☆Edme☆ 03:10, March 31, 2013 (UTC) No... Arbiter glared at the Tajent, but could do nothing. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Attack your friends, and you will be rewarded. ''the Tajent pointed toward Edme. ''Grab the weak ones. ☆Edme☆ 03:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) N- Yes... Arbiter headed towards Edme. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Bring her here, open her eyes. ''Avoiding all other attacks, the Tajent got his eyes ready. ☆Edme☆ 03:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter dragged Edme, unaware of what he was doing. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The Tajent watched Arbiter's eyes dim. ''Get others if you find them. ''The Tajent crouched down and looked at Edme. This wolf knows too much, he thought. He noticed she only had one eye. ☆Edme☆ 03:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter went searching for anyone else. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The policeman who tried to kill Aiyana was sent backward, which awakened Edme. She realized her glasses were off, and she was looking right into the Tajent's eyes. Her one eye blinked. She didn't feel any different. Then, she heard voices. ''Listen to me. ''☆Edme☆ 03:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter was pacing around an area, certain someone was there. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:32, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ''No! Edme said in her head. She tried to run, but a policeman was holding her down. The Tajent called the other five policemen and Arbiter to help. ☆Edme☆ 03:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Itzal had no idea what to do. He started throwing rocks at the Tajent, trying to stone him. Icewish ♥ 03:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter reappeared looming over Edme, a blank expression in his eyes. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The Tajent started to fall backward when the stones hit him. He turned back to Edme. Edme realized she knew the way to defeat the Tajent. She tried to tell Itzal to keep throwing stones, but a policeman was keeping her mouth shut. ☆Edme☆ 03:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter reached over and grabbed Itzal's wrist. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The Tajent realized Edme was a hard one. He looked straight at her one eye, and she sat still. The Tajent would tell his life story, and she might give into his gaze. ☆Edme☆ 03:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter tightened his grip, ensuuring Itzal won't throw another stone. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Edme first saw his birth, when his mother died. Then as he grew up, she saw his father hitting him for doing things wrong. This went on for a minute, and when the Tajent was done, she did nothing. Have I done it? the Tajent thought. Edme tried to squirm again. ☆Edme☆ 03:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter watched, careful not to let go. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 03:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana went to help Edme. She didn't say a word. ☆Edme☆ 03:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Itzal punched Arbiter and threw another rock at the Tajent. Icewish ♥ 04:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Destroy them all!" the Tajent told Arbiter. ☆Edme☆ 04:01, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter grab a sword, not caring who's it was, and began slashing at anything that came in range. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Edme started to lift a paw, but set it down again. Only half of her mind was controlled because of her one eye. Aiyana went closer ro Arbiter. ☆Edme☆ 04:05, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Seeing Aiyana, Arbiter thrusted the blade towards her. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:07, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Itzal dodged Arbiter's attacks and tried to pull Edme away from the Tajent. Icewish ♥ 04:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana stepped backward. Edme pushed while Itzal pulled, but one paw was trying to hit Itzal. A rock hit Edme's head, and her paw stopped moving ☆Edme☆ 04:12, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Slashing, Arbiter kept stepping forward, hoping to corner Aiyana. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Itzal pulled Edme away from The Tajent. Icewish ♥ 04:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana stepped backward even more, until she was really close to the Tajent. The Tajent tried to take Edme back. ☆Edme☆ 04:24, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter pressed his blade against her neck. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:26, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana tried to knock away Arbiter's sword. ☆Edme☆ 04:27, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter sneered, his grip still tight. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Dedede snuck up behind Arbiter and slammed him in the back of the head with his hammer. Ftaghn Talk 11:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter fell, dropping the sword as he did so. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 11:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede destroyed the sword with his hammer and proceeded to knock Arbiter out with one mighty blow from his flipper. Ftaghn Talk 12:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter tried to block the blow from the hammer. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 12:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Instead of destroying the sword, the hammer crushed Arbiter's hand and only damaged the sword. Ftaghn Talk 13:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter gripped his hand as he felt intense pain. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 13:55, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Aiyana pounced on Arbiter, pinning him on the ground, though she was careful not to hurt him. The Tajent told the policemen and Arbiter to retreat for now. A policeman knocked Aiyana off of Arbiter. ☆Edme☆ 14:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Arbiter got up, following the policemen. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The policemen went into their cars, and let the Tajent and Arbiter in some of them. ☆Edme☆ 14:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Why did we retreat?" Arbiter asked in a growl. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 14:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "I need to find out the secret to controlling the one-eyed," the Tajent replied. ☆Edme☆ 15:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "If you say so," Arbiter muttered. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 15:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Zake, after seeing Arbiter be controlled, hid away, careful not to look at the Tajent. He came out, and found his sword badly damaged as if it had been hit by a hammer. 18:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Realizing his chance, King Dedede inhaled a huge rock and took out the police car. Ftaghn Talk 20:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay